New Beginnings
by MORENADECA
Summary: The rest of the day after the Finale. *SPOILERS* (revised)


"Myka, we should go." Pete said while placing his hand on her arm.

He still couldn't believe that the warehouse was gone. A place that once stood filled with history, with tales of woe, of mystery, anger, love, hate, magic, wonder, and passion was now barren. The air was eerily calm all around them.

When he realized that Myka still had neither answered nor moved, he walked around to stand in front of her. He looked into her eyes and saw everything that wasn't Myka. He saw fear, insecurity, confusion, and anger, but all of that was clouded by so much pain that it tugged at his heart.

Pete knew that Myka would never say it, but he could see how close she was to breaking down. He could feel it too. He could sense it, one of his vibes; it wasn't a good vibe or a bad one. It was just wrong, like everything else that had happened today, the way that they said good bye was wrong. He knew that Myka was in love with Helena. The way they looked at one another left no doubt in anyone's mind that their love was true, and after he saw Helena risk everything she had and let go of everything she thought she wanted to ensure the survival of the one thing she knew she needed, Myka, he understood. Really understood, what love was. He was afraid that this was something that Myka would never come back from.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and headed to the car. The drive back to Leena's was quiet, Pete focused on the road while Myka looked out the window. She didn't actually see anything. It all blurred together, she was more focused on running her fingers over Helena's locket. In a strange way it reassured her that even though Helena was gone, a piece of her was with Myka.

Myka was lost in her head thinking over all the memories that she made with Helena and all of the things that they would never be able to do together, that she didn't realize that they had arrived at the B&B.

Pete parked the car and looked at Myka. She was wearing that look she gets when she is trying to remember something. He got out of the car and opened her door, still no response. When he reached over to undo her seatbelt she looked down and met his gaze.

It had been hours since she said anything and he was worried, but before he could ask anything, Claudia and Leena came running out of the B&B.

"You're okay." squealed Claudia while Leena whispered "Thank God" behind her. Both agents were wrapped into a hug. When they saw Myka had yet to acknowledge either of them they turned to Pete for help.

After Leena calmed down her excitement of their arrival, she read Myka's aura and she couldn't help stop the tear that ran down her check.

"Myka, I'm so sorry," she said and with that she left tugging Claudia by the arm. Claudia tried to pry her arm free but when she saw the look in Myka's eyes she followed willingly.

Pete helped Myka into the library and left her sitting there looking out the window. He then joined the others in the sitting room.

"How is she?" asked Leena.

"Not good. She hasn't said anything and that look in her eyes…" he was interrupted by both women.

"I know"

"Do you think she'll leave again?" Claudia asked looking down at her hands.

"No, I don't think so. She just needs time." Pete tried to reassure her.

Knowing that they could not help Myka Claudia tried to change the subject, "Mr. Kosan said that I can use the metronome to bring Jinks back."

"When did he say that?" Pete asked, he was glad that Steve would come back. It was only fair after having died the way he did, now if only they could find a way to bring Helena back to bring Myka back with her.

"He was here earlier to pick up Mrs. Fredericks' body."

It took Pete a second to realize what had happened to Mrs. F.

"Oh, right. When the warehouse went kablooey so did she," he said frowning. "When are you bringing him back?"

"As soon as his body gets here" she answered. She tried to hide her excitement quite unsuccessfully.

"Claudia!" came Artie's voice from the front door.

"In here"

"Mr. Kosan said that there has been a change of plans."

Claudia panicked and started going off, "What? NO! They can't change their minds, it's not fair! I am still going…"

"Claudia, they didn't change their minds, they changed the plans. Steve's body will be taken to the warehouse, or to where the warehouse used to be."

The fiery red head calmed herself down.

"Oh, okay. Did they say when?"

"Tonight around 7"

The young woman simply nodded.

"Where is Myka? I need to speak with her." He said turning his head looking for her in the room.

"She's in the library, but Artie I don't think that…" Artie was already out of the sitting room and making his way to the library.

"Myka, I need your help with… Myka? Are you listening to me?" He said raising his voice, but his agent seemed to be elsewhere. He stomped his way to her calling her name but she was still blissfully unaware.

Pete leaned against the doorframe and waited for Artie lo lift his gaze to get his attention. When the older man saw Pete wave him over he followed with a huff.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Come on Artie she just lost HG. She needs time."

"Yes, it is very sad to lose an agent but we have work to do."

"No. You lost an agent, I lost an almost friend, Claudia lost a role model; Leena lost a kindred spirit, but Myka, Myka lost so much more. She lost her best friend, her confidant. She watched the love of her life risk everything to save her; she stood there helpless watching while Helena gave her life for her." Pete lowered his voice and said "Artie, she needs time" then headed into the library to check on his partner. She was still in her catatonic state. Pete decided to stay with her.

When Leena called to say that diner was ready Pete helped Myka to the dining room. They were all sitting in silence around the table poking their food. No one was hungry but they needed to be together.

"I need to go back"

The soft noise startled everyone, partly because her voice was raspy from both emotion and disuse and partly because this was the first thing that Myka had said all day.

"We are going in about 15 minutes to pick up Jinxy" Claudia said

Myka just nodded.

The five of them rode towards the site of the warehouse. Claudia bit her cheek the whole way so that she didn't upset Myka. It wasn't fair that they could bring Jinks back but not Helena. When they got there, Leena and Claudia gasped at the empty field that once held endless wonder.

They all climbed out of the SUV, while Claudia, Leena, Pete and Artie headed toward the big man in a suit standing next to a body bag; Myka headed into the increasingly dark remnant of the warehouse.

She stood once again in the very spot she was in when Helena died. How long she stood there she couldn't tell but eventually she heard the others but her mind was being driven by her feelings. She heard Claudia laugh, Steve ask questions, and everyone welcoming him back, she couldn't take it anymore.

She would never hear Helena laugh or cry again. She would never hold her or be held by her. She realized that when she was upset, Helena would not be there to read to her or to rub her back. She was alone, because the only person who could make her feel like she wasn't was now dead, and there was nothing she could do.

Myka let go, she felt the first few tears rim her proud eyes and she was thankful that her back was to her friends. The grief was finally too much to contain. First it was just a few tears and quiet sobs, when she looked up and saw the horizon, she fell to her knees. With one hand she supported herself while with the other one she clutched at her shirt where the locket was. Myka saw the day end and realization burst through her, the tears fell freely and the sound that escaped her throat got everyone's attention.

She couldn't hold back she let her emotions have the best of her. She mourned the loss of her love, her life. Myka knew that all her other labels, agent, daughter, friend, they were nothing compared to the one label that mattered, Helena's. The tremors made her need both hands to keep her up and as she grabbed the ground with both hands the locket slipped out of her shirt and dangled from her neck. Myka's tears kept falling and with them fell her will. Her will to live and to continue was slowly seeping out of her with every earth shattering sob. She could feel herself get weaker but she couldn't stop. The locket moved with the rhythm of her sobs and inevitably caught some of her tears. Myka kept her eyes closed as she wept. She didn't notice the light that came from the locket and suddenly surrounded her. Inexplicably she felt warm and safe. She could smell sandalwood and lavender and realizing she was imagining that Helena once again held her, she sobbed again before everything went black.

"Whoa… what… was… that?" Claudia asked through her own tears. They had all moved closer to her and watched Myka breakdown then be engulfed by light. It was as if a sun had been born from the locket and surrounded Myka. Then clouds formed around it. It was surreal. There was literally a storm brewing around Myka. There was so much energy coming from their friend that the air around them thundered as lightning struck out. As the storm began to shrink and the clouds that surrounded Myka began to disappear, the sight that met the agents left them all almost speechless.

"It can't be…"

"What is that…?"

"How…?"

There in the middle of an empty field was HG Wells holding Myka in her arms.

From behind the agents came a familiar voice.

"I have never seen it before" said Mr. Kosan in disbelief.

No one turned around to make sure it was him. They were all staring at the couple on the ground. They looked so perfect. That was the only way to describe Helena sitting on the ground cradling Myka in her arms.

"What exactly are we looking at, other than a very naked HG holding an unconscious Myka?" asked Pete.

"An artifact being forged." This time it was Jane who spoke.

Everyone looked at the couple in disbelief.

"A…An artifact. She made an artifact that brought me back." Helena stated simply looking at the woman in her arms.

"How?"

"Regular objects get imbued with strong emotions and high levels of energy and just a little bit of magic." Jane said "Her emotions are strong especially when it involves you and this" she said waving her arms around "Is a place full of energy and magic. You are part of the warehouse, part of everything that makes it, but more importantly you are a part of Myka." Helena nodded and a tear fell onto Myka's cheek.

Myka had come to wrapped in strong yet soft arms, arms that she knew, but she didn't want to open her eyes for fear that is she did they would be gone, and she would be laying on the ground. Instead she listened to Jane talk then she felt l her something hit her cheek, and the body underneath her shift slightly and a strand of hair being tucked behind her ear. Myka relished the feeling then she heard that beautiful voice she was convinced she would never hear again. "My darling Myka." She opened her eyes slowly and found dark chocolate eyes looking back at her with so much love in them that the tears threatened to fall again.

"You're really here?" she asked just above a whisper, but in the silence it was heard clearly.

"Yes, and I'm never leaving you again."

Myka leaned forward and pressed her lips to Helena's in a kiss that could have been an artifact of its own from all the sparks that it sent into both women. They pulled back and looked at each other making a silent promise. There entwined together and beneath the stars, that no matter what happened, they would always find their way back home to each other.


End file.
